


The One Where Lucifer and Michael Babysit

by Faultier



Series: Normal Life AU? [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's prespective, Chuck Had to leave the kids home alone, Crack, Gabriel is in the background too kinda???, I always imagine Michael as being JW lol, also did you know the tag for Samandriel is "Samandriel (in Alfie)" i find it weird, also they aren't in it too much sorry, and Samandriel and Anna hate fighting, and unfortunately michael and lucifer only know how to fight, anyway, hopefully funny, ish, sorry guys if this sucks I wrote it quick bc I need the Validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultier/pseuds/Faultier
Summary: Chuck had a meeting to go to and his usual babysitter is out, so unfortunately he has to leave the kids home–alone. Chaos, kind of, ensues.(You can read this as a stand-alone if you want, but I mean, I have it in it's whole 'Verse so go read everything else I have written in this 'Verse and leave tons of comments because I love comments)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Michael & Lucifer: 10  
> Gabriel & Castiel: 8  
> Anna: 6  
> Samandriel: 2

Chuck had left specific instructions, because they couldn’t find a babysitter so Lucifer and Michael were the next best thing. 

They were not to leave the house under no circumstances unless a trusted adult was there with them. They were not to open the door if the bell rang. They were not to try and cook anything, just find snacks, Chuck promised he’d let it slide this time. And if Samandriel so much as cried, Chuck was to be called immediately.

After having adopted six children, Chuck was usually pretty relaxed about leaving the kids alone and not babying them too much. 

But recently Anna has been having nightmares; Lucifer nearly shot his eye out with a BB gun his friend got; Michael threw a fit the other day because his books weren’t in the right order (courtesy of Lucifer and Gabriel); Gabriel had gotten into a serious fight with Dean Winchester over their action figures (both boys were sporting some cuts from when they fell in the prickly bush in Meg’s yard); Castiel was half-convinced that an actual monster lived under his bed and refused to sleep in it until Chuck thoroughly checked the whole of his room; and lastly, Samandriel was just starting potty training. 

And when Chuck was called and told that he had an emergency meeting today that he  _ had _ to go to or he’d lose all his money, and the babysitter explained that she couldn’t babysit today cause she was kind of four states over, Chuck had a small debate with himself over what to do.

Finally he decided it would be best to keep his job so that he could provide for the six kids he adopted. So he was forced to allow Michael and Lucifer (god help them all) to babysit Gabriel, Castiel, Anna, and Samandriel. 

He was praying that he’d get back without Samandriel having an accident, but he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be that lucky. 

When he explained the rules, all children were present. He even wrote them down very neatly and put them on the fridge. Then he left with a last prayer that everything would be fine.

And everything was fine! For a while at least. 

What started the mess was when Michael walked into his bedroom and found that one of his Harry Potter books had been put on the lowest shelf, where he kept his very old children’s books should Samandriel crawl in and go looking for something to pull out. 

Castiel was with Samandriel, waving around a block in front of the two year old’s face and keeping it just out of reach. Samandriel knew it was the last block that would perfectly fit into the little wooden cut out circle in his toy, and he was determined to get it from Castiel no matter what. 

“Casss!” He dragged the “s” out. “Cass-ie! Cassie Cassie!” He pleaded, and eventually Castiel felt too bad and gave it back.

That’s when they heard the scream.

It was blood curdling, it was ear popping, it was–it was just Michael preparing himself to actually murder Lucifer now.

“LUCIFER MATTHEW NOVAK!” That’s when Castiel realized it was time to move.

The eight year old pushed himself off the ground, and pulled Samandriel up to stand. “Come on S’mandriel.” He smiled at the toddler as he led the little one off to the nursery, carefully keeping to the sides should Michael come storming down the hallway.

Which he did, and in a fit of rage he held up Lucifer’s soccer trophy from four years ago. Lucifer, who was shoving cereal in his mouth in the living room, dropped his spoon and his food fell out of his mouth back into the bowl. 

He quickly stood up and the bowl was put down on the coffee table. Castiel froze in his steps, slightly curious as to what to do. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Gabriel standing by him. 

“Oh boy. I didn’t even touch his books this time.” Gabriel whispered. 

Castiel let out a sigh. He started to ask about Anna but was interrupted when Lucifer shouted “DON’T HURT MY TROPHY!” right before the thing clattered onto the wood surface of their livingroom floor. The little figurine head popped off and skidded across until it landed a few feet from Gabriel and Castiel. 

And then all hell broke loose. 

Lucifer jumped onto Michael, thankfully pushing the other boy onto the couch, but then started wailing on him. Castiel pushed Samandriel behind him but the toddler already started to wail loudly. Gabriel ran to try to break up the fight, but really–what’s an eight year old gonna do to break up a fight between two ten year old boys?

Samandriel’s crying probably woke Anna, who came stumbling out of her room with wide eyes. Castiel shrugged in her direction, unsure of what exactly he should tell her. 

When Castiel looked back he saw that Gabriel was hanging onto Lucifer’s back with his arms around Lucifer’s neck and his legs wrapped around his waist, and he was definitely not stopping this fight. Not when Lucifer was already bigger than your average ten year old and Gabriel was slightly smaller than your average eight year old. 

“Anna take S’mandriel to his bedroom.” Castiel instructed the six-year-old girl, who ran over and took the little boy’s hand, pulling him in the direction of the nursery. 

Castiel ran over and latched himself onto Lucifer’s leg, pulling back. It was just barely enough to ruin Lucifer’s balance, and he fell to the side with his hands out to break his fall. He fell on top of Castiel, with Gabriel on his back, and Castiel got the brunt of the pain when Lucifer’s knee went into his chest. 

As the three pulled away from each other, Michael sat up. Castiel stood up and saw that Michael didn’t appear to have any serious injuries, but his face was red and so were a few other places on his arms. 

“What was that Lucy–a cat fight?” Michael taunted.  _ Oh here we go again. _ Castiel thought. 

But before Lucifer could move Gabriel sat on his chest, with his legs criss-crossed applesauce, and his arms crossed over his chest.

“You guys!” Gabriel shouted. “You scared Samandriel _ and _ Anna probably!” He pouted. “Go say sorry to them.”

Michael and Lucifer, though still very very angry at each other, did feel bad. Gabriel got off of Lucifer and the two stood up with their arms crossed over their chests and pouted at each other. Though thankfully, they followed the sound of crying, and went to apologize to Anna and Samandriel. 

And everything was fine again, ish.

* * *

 

The peace didn’t last.

Castiel had gone to his and bedroom to go read a book or something. He picked out an old book he’d read a few months ago and wanted to revisit again, just to give him something to do until Chuck came home again. 

He climbed up onto his bed–it was a little more than half his height, so he climbed it–and crossed his feet as he laid on his belly to read the book. He was half a page in when he heard a noise from under his bed. 

_ It’s nothing. _ He told himself.  _ Stop being a crybaby.  _ Castiel already let his fear control his nighttime, no way in hell was he going to let it control his daytime too. 

But another sentence later he heard a louder bump from right under his bed. Castiel closed his book, and looked over the edge of his bed. He saw something slide under quickly but he didn’t get to see exactly what it was. 

Gulping, Castiel carefully allowed his upper half of his body to crawl down the side of his bed, with his feet holding him on his bed. The floor got closer, the space underneath his bed even closer. 

And then he felt something grab onto his feet and a loud scream came out of his mouth as Castiel twisted and yanked his feet away from whatever grabbed them and fell the rest of the way onto the hardwood floor. 

He turned around and found–he found Lucifer standing up on his bed with a wicked grin on his face. Castiel’s face turned from one of horror to one of anger. He stood up and crossed his arms, but instead of saying anything he turned around and ran out of his room. 

He ran into the livingroom, finding Michael there with Gabriel watching a show. 

Behind him Lucifer was running and whispering loudly “Just punch me! Just punch me Cassie!” But Castiel flopped down onto Michael’s lap. 

“Lucifer scared me in my room!” Castiel cried, tears beginning to stream down his face. 

Gabriel turned around and Lucifer stopped in his tracks as Michael also turned to glare at him. Castiel was moved off of Michael’s lap and before anything else was said the older boy jumped over the back of the couch and ran at Lucifer, tackling him to the ground. 

Castiel, who really was scared, moved to sit next to Gabriel who was cheering Michael on from the couch. 

A few minutes later, with Lucifer sporting a few new scratch marks because Michael hasn’t cut his nails in a few months, the two boys split and Lucifer went to sulk in his room.

* * *

 

Luckily, the peace then lasted the rest of the four hours that Chuck was gone. When Chuck got home Castiel was the first to jump into his arms for a hug as he retold his thrilling tail of Lucifer scaring him. 

Chuck calmed him down again, and said hi to the rest of the kids–Anna showing him a drawing she made while he was gone and telling him that Lucifer and Michael fighting scared her–and then he put on his Dad Voice as he told Lucifer and Michael to come into his office after dinner was over. 

That night, after Michael and Lucifer were grounded from playing baseball in the yard for a week, Gabriel got a visitor two hours after bedtime. It was Castiel who, now, flat out refused to sleep in his room or alone. 

After a full week of refusing to sleep alone, Castiel and Gabriel were moved into a bedroom together with a bunk bed so that they’d stop kicking each other off of Gabriel’s bed–which was too small to fit the two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's really short! I was gonna add another bit about Samandriel in there but, well, I decided to save that story for another day. I just really wanted to put something up because I haven't in a while and I like feeling validated when people comment on my works they really make my day.   
> I literally did not read this through and I know it's choppy. But I'm??? Tired I guess.   
> Anyway time to go work on a longer story for this 'verse and also on CN:FYA
> 
> Oh! PS: I pulled that middle name "Mathew" literally out of my ass so if I like decide to pull the middle name card again and have a more wittier middle name for Lucifer I probably forgot that I even used a middle name in this works sorry lol


End file.
